My Getty Ficlets
by Sexy Rick Grimes
Summary: Put Ipod on shuffle, get inspired by the song and finish writing a fic before it ends. I'll add more chapters as I write more ficlets.
1. My Friends Over You

Gio was hanging out with his friends. They had been playing Wii games all night and they were having a great time. Then Gio heard his phone ring. He stumbled over towards the ringing sound and answered. It was Betty. She had just dumped him a few months earlier. Why was she calling? Gio answered the phone. He was instantly greeted by Betty's sobs. Then she started begging him to come back to her. Gio listened quietly and then said, sorry Betty, "I pick my friends over you." And hung up.


	2. Bleeding Love

"Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis

Gio had been so miserable ever since Betty had dumped him. He was now out on a date with some girl he had met at a bar. He was happy that he was getting out in the dating scene again. Unfortunately, Gio couldn't stop comparing her to Betty. And she was no Betty. She didn't have that glow to her eyes, that beautiful smile, that sparkling personality. This girl might be perfect physically and he appreciated that but his heart was still bleeding for Betty. Gio decided to pretend he was sick so he could end the date early. After he got home, he wrote an email to Betty. He spilled out his heart and soul to her. He knew there was a good chance that she wouldn't respond but it didn't matter. He wanted the woman he loved to know how he felt about her. And that was good enough for him.


	3. Disappear

"Disappear" by Metallica

Betty was frantic. She was supposed to be on a date with Gio right now. But he hadn't shown up and she couldn't get ahold of him. Something was seriously wrong. He was always so dependable. What if he had gotten mugged? Or what if he had gotten shot like Santos? What if he was dead? What would she do? Betty started laughing. She felt silly for thinking all of these things. He probably just got caught up at the deli. I'm going to go check on him right now and we can go do something fun in Manhattan. Betty hopped on the subway and cheerily thought of all the fun things they could do together that night. She got to the deli and nobody was inside and the lights were out. Betty didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it. She went home and figured that he would call her when he could. But she was wrong. She never heard from him again.


	4. Dreams

"Dreams" by Heart

Betty bolted wide awake. She had just had the most terrifying nightmare. Evil clowns were chasing her down the street. Seconds later Gio was also awake as a result of Betty's screaming. Betty apologized to Gio for waking him. Then she started crying uncontrollably. Gio pulled her close to him and said soothing words to her. She felt better almost immediately. Gio made her feel so safe and secure. They laid back down in the bed. Gio held her the rest of the night. And those evil clowns stayed away.


	5. Get Busy

"Get Busy" by Sean Paul

Betty was shaking her booty at the club. She loved going with Gio. He was such a great dancer. The way he moved his hips was hypnotizing. He had spent the last few weeks showing Betty how to dance and she was starting to get pretty good. After a few hours of dancing, Betty decided that all of that action on the dance floor had wiped her out and she was ready to go to sleep. She fell asleep in the taxi on the way home and Gio had to carry her up the stairs to his apartment. He gently placed her on the bed. Suddenly Betty opened her eyes and saw Gio across the room taking his shirt off. She called his name and gave him her most seductive smile. All that dancing had made Betty ready for some action and lucky for her, Gio was ready and willing.


	6. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

"I Want To Hold Your Hand" from the Across the Universe Soundtrack

Betty and Gio were walking along in the park. It was beautiful and sunny in New York City and the happy couple had decided to spend the day together. As they were walking along a homeless man ran up to Betty and whacked her in the head with his bag. She passed out on the ground and he grabbed her purse and started running. Gio wanted to chase the man and get Betty's purse back but since she was unconscious he decided against it. After awhile she came to and Gio hugged her tightly.


	7. So What

"So What" by Pink

Gio was up on the stage singing his heart out. After Betty had dumped him he had given up on the deli and he had decided he wanted to be a rock star. And it had happened. Sure he didn't have the best singing voice but he knew how to work the crowd. He had the sexy moves down and girls came flocking when he had a gig. He was rich and famous and popular. He was so happy that Betty Suarez was out of his life. Her dumping him had given him the kick in the butt he needed to fulfill this childhood dream that he always thought was so unattainable.


	8. Just A Girl

Betty was walking along the Manhattan streets on her way to meet Gio. They had been dating for a year now and they were blissfully happy. Since she was caught up in her dreamland, she didn't notice when a huge semi-truck was coming barreling down the street. She was about to cross the street right in front of the truck when a handsome stranger grabbed her out of the way. They both fell and rolled on the ground. Betty fell on top of a metal grate on the sidewalk and her braces got caught in it. She was struggling to get loose and was flailing her arms and legs crazily. When she finally got untangled, she had blood streaming everywhere. The stranger helped her up and escorted her to his apartment to help her clean up.

- Ran out of time. I guess you'll just have to imagine what happened after that…


	9. Heat of the Moment

"Heat of the Moment" by Asia

Betty and Henry were engaged and they were so happy. She loved little Nate like he was her own son and she was so excited to get married. Henry had convinced Charlie to move back to New York. It was Nate's 2nd birthday and they were having a party at the Middle Ages restaurant. The party was going along great when suddenly the announcer said that it was Sir Grubstick's turn to ride the bucking bronco machine. Betty and Henry looked at each other and laughed. Betty walked over and said "I'm Sir Grubstick" before jumping up on the steed. She was doing great and thought she would actually make it the full time until it made a tricky turn. Betty went flying off with such great force that she smacked into the metal bars that were surrounding the ring. She landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. Unfortunately for her, Henry hadn't been paying attention. He was fighting with Charlie. Suddenly a familiar man ran up. He knelt down beside her and asked if she was okay. She looked into his eyes and knew the moment she saw him. She couldn't be with Henry anymore. This was the man for her.


End file.
